Territory
by naonaonao
Summary: Mello doesn't like it when girls get too close to Matt. One-Shot. Drabbley.


This is a drabble written for Shawnee. Who is my love. LOOOOVE…

X

From an innocent bystander's point of view, one would immediately assume that Wammy's second and third were joined at the hip.

And, really, it wasn't necessarily incorrect.

Matt would always bee seen following Mello around, taking part in his devious escapades, orange-tinted goggles wrapped around his head, Nintendo DS characteristically glued to his hand. And Mello, clad is black, shiny leather, looking utterly effeminate as always, would use Matt as a venting outlet, bark bossy instructions at him, and lead them both to impending doom by Roger, knowing that Matt didn't give a shit one way or the other.

It certainly was an odd relationship.

But not only because of these factors—another quirk in their relationship was Mello's tendency to become considerably territorial. However, this wasn't evident as much as it could have been, due to an incident in the common room on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Matt!" A bug-eyed, bi-focaled frizzy-haired girl had exclaimed, a bright but mischievous grin playing on her lips. "Just the guy I wanted to see!"

"Hmm?" Matt drawled in response, refusing to tear his eyes away from his game as he furiously smashed the buttons on his control pad. If he were talking to a child not of Wammy's House, they would have presumed that the boy was disinterested and would have expected little to no replies, but the majority of the children living at the orphanage knew otherwise.

"I was wondering," She began, taking a seat on the couch uncomfortably close to the redhead, moving her head close to his as if she was interested in his rapid, nearly incomprehensible gameplay. "Do you have any cheats for Super Mario Sunshine? See, there's this area I'm stuck on near the middle of the game…" she droned, batting her (relatively short) eyelashes in an attempt to—one might even say _seduce_ the oblivious twelve-year-old.

"Yeah, I guess—Geeze, you're still at the robot?" Matt questioned in turn, a good number of his attention focused toward the game. Neither orphan noticed the blond on a nearby armchair, glaring daggers at the female in question as he bit off a considerably large piece of his chocolate bar.

"Yes, well… I've been busy…" She stated breathily in an attempt to come off as mysterious, shifting closer to Matt—so much that their hands would have been touching, if his hadn't been otherwise occupied. Mello bit off another piece of chocolate, as audibly as he was able to manage, and rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Matt replied, momentarily offering a nonchalant glance toward the girl before returning to his game.

She sighed. "You spend a lot of your time looking at screens, don't you, Matt?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess so." What the hell kind of a question was that?

"Well…" She started, desperately trying to make eye contact. "My glasses have screens…"

Holy…

Was that supposed to be a _pick-up line_?

Immediately afterward, she tilted her head to the left so it gently nudged Matt's. She moved even closer to him, making is so the two were practically sharing the same body heat. Matt's expression said that he didn't notice—or was pretending not to, at least.

"Christ, Bertha, don't get so goddamn close to him!"

"Excuse me," She scoffed, narrowing her eyes in Mello's direction. "Who gave you the rights to his personal space?"

"…He did!" Honestly, it was like an unwritten rule–the nerve of this girl to try and disrupt that! "So get the hell away from him!"

"Says you! Matt has permission to look into my screens whenever he wants…" Bertha replied, gripping onto said boy's arm. "I'll leave when he tells me t—"

"See ya around, Bertha." Matt waved, pressing the pause button on his game.

"Oka-a-ay…" She whined in what might have been thought of as a playful manner. "Let's play Super Mario Sunshine together later, okay?" And with that, she was out the door, a feminine swing to her hips (sort of like Mello's, Matt mused silently), her head upturned in a sort of proud fashion (although she had winced when Mello had called, "You better run, bitch!" and proceeded to shout various profanities in her direction).

"Shows how much she knows," Matt finally said, returning to his DS. "That's a one-player game."

Ignoring his friend's geeky statement, Mello moved to the previously-occupied-by-Bertha seat and propped his feet up on the coffee table, half a chocolate bar left. "Jesus, who was she trying to kid?"

"I dunno," Matt mumbled, unconsciously shifting closer to the other.

And despite the awkward stares they received from various house members, the two were left to continue with their predictable activities unbothered.

X

LOL. This ending sucks. XD

I don't know, was it OOC? I've only seen like four episodes, so I wouldn't know.

Although Matt only has about two minutes of screen time anyway… I think I could have done better with Mello. WAY better. XD

OH WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. Review? Reviews make me smile and urge me to write faster (and better)!


End file.
